Gruvia: At the GMGs
by Nerdy Teddy Bears
Summary: This started out as a little blurb to test if my layout was working, but I decided to continue on it. Expect at least three chapters! Right now, I have 2 people following, and Melody233 posted my first review on Gruvia:At the GMGs Chapter 2. Thanks, Melody!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first story! I am just going to write a short, one-chapter story at first to make sure that the story layout is working. As soon as I am positive the story is being submitted correctly, I will post a longer story!**

* * *

Gruvia- at the Grand Magic Games, as soon as Juvia reveals to Gray that she is there.( this is also in The scenario where Lyon doesn't appear)

* * *

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called. He turned, apparently surprised to see her there.

"Juvia! What are you doing here?" Gray asked.

"Juvia came to see Gray-sama in the GMGs! Is Gray-sama not happy that Juvia is here?" Juvia asked, worriedly.

"You got it all wrong, Juvia. I'm glad that you're here, really." Gray replied.

"Juvia is so very glad to hear that from Gray-Sama!" Juvia paused, and then hesitantly added while twiddling her thumbs," W-would G-gray-sama like to..." Juvia mumbled the rest of her sentence to quietly for Gray to hear.

"Huh? Spit it out, Juvia. I can't hear what goes on in that weird little blue head of yours."

_Ah! Gray-sama thinks I am weird? Oh no! Juvia will never get to ask Gray-sama-_

Her train of thought was interrupted when Gray started talking to Juvia.

"You get a weird look on you face whenever your off in Juvialand. But hey, how about I take you out to eat? I'm getting pretty hungry, and I don't wanna be malnourished for the GMGs, now do I?" Gray said, taking Juvia's hand and leading her to a sushi restaurant down the road.

Ok, that's it for this little chapter! Sorry it's so short, but again, I'm just testing the story layout.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! The layout is working nice and smoothly, so I decided that I'm going to continue on that little Gruvia blurb I posted. So, here's chapter two!

* * *

_Is this what Juvia thinks it is? Is Gray-sama asking Juvia on a date?_

Juvia continued to daydream about Gray as Gray took her into the sushi restaurant. Whenever they were seated, Gray ordered a water with lemon. Juvia, not hearing what the waitress had asked, just copied what Gray said.

"Oh, um, I'll have a water with lemon, please." Juvia said, hesitantly.

After they'd ordered their drinks, Juvia continued fantasizing about Gray. She was in the middle of a heated mental scenario where she and Gray were running towards each other from opposite sides of a beach when she realized that the waitress had come back. Paying more attention this time, she took note of the waitress' flirty behavior towards Gray.

"He's mine, missy... Don't you dare..." Juvia mumbled as the Gray told the waitress that he needed more time to order.

"So, what are you gonna have, eh, Juvia?" Gray asked after the waitress walked off."And did you say somethin', while I was talking to the waitress?"

"Oh, Juvia didn't say anything." _Just mumbling about that wench of a waitress._

"Ok, what're you gonna have, then? I think Ill have two orders of the California roll."

"Oh, wow! Juvia was thinking of getting the California roll, too! Ehehh..."

"Juvia, you seem even more zoned out than usual. Are you all right? Not getting sick or anything, are ya?"

"Oh, no, Gray-sama! Gray-sama doesn't need to be worried about Juvia! Juvia is fine, better than fine! Juvia is great!" Juvis splurted, getting even more nervous.

"Juvia, don't lie to me. Tell me what's botherin' you."

"Oh, all right. Juvia is nervous, because Juvia has been thinking about how Gray-sama invited her to lunch, and Juvia really likes spending time with Gray-sama, but Juvia is nervous because..."

"Because what? You know what you don't have to say. I'll just tell you right now, that there is no need whatsoever for you to be nervous around me. I think I know why, anyway." Gray said, grinning nonchalantly.

"Gray-sama, it isn't nice to tease!" Juvia said, puffing up her right cheek and crossing her arms, like a spoiled little child.

"Yea, well, it isn't nice to lie, either! Anyway, that waitress is on her way over here, so be ready to order."

The waitress walked over and took their orders, seemingly noticing Juvia's presence only when she piped up to order ( and to stop her from flirting with Gray).

"G-gray-sama? Juvia doesn't like the way that the waitress is flirting with you..."

"Eh? She was flirting? I didn't really pay much attention to her. Honestly, I just wanted to hurry up and get this ordering business over with so that I coul. keep talking to you." Gray said, grinning at Juvia, making her blush insanely.

_Gray-sama wants to talk with Juvia? So he isn't just hungry, after all? Maybe this is a date!_

"H-hey, Juvia? Um..." Now, for whatever reason, Gray was the one blushing as red as Erza's hair. "Do you want this... to be a... date?" Gray said, hiding his face behind his bangs all the while.

Juvia gasped. Her dreams were starting to come true, at long last!

"Y-yes!" Juvia replied hurriedly. She smiled a very pretty smile. It melted Gray's heart (no pun intended, ice wizard and all) to see her smile so beautifully because of him. No, it made him feel this way just to see her smile. Not even to see here smiling, just to see her at all made his heart skip a beat.

_Wait, what? Where did all that come from? I can't believe I actually asked her to go on a date with me! All this time, where she has expressed her infatuation with me, and I'm just now admitting my feelings to myself? What the heck is wrong with me?_ Gray thought.

As if she could read his thoughts, Juvia said," Gray-sama, I am so happy that you like me enough to go on a date with me. I thought, at this rate, that I'd just be a hindrance to you. I'm just so... So happy..." Juvia stuttered, and tears started to stream down her cheeks. But, to make sure Gray didn't think she was sad, she gave him another genuine, pretty smile full to the brim with all of her happiness. This seemed to flick a switch somewhere in Gray, because he, too, started to tear up, though he didn't let his tears fall. He smiled at Juvia, and _man,_ did Gray have a gorgeous smile when it was genuine. He may as we'll have been the Salamander, his smile was so warm.

And so, they ate their meals and Gray walked Juvia to where she was staying.

Julia took out her room key to the inn where she was staying and unlocked the door. She stepped inside and turned around. It was getting late; Gray and Juvia had went sightseeing after they ate, and it was probably about 9:00. Gray smiled and said, "Night, Juvia. I need my rest for the GMGs tomorrow, so unless you need anything , I'm gonna get going." He said, and started to turn around to walk to the inn where he was staying.

"Wait! Juvia does need one thing!" Julia said, jumping towards Gray in order to grab his arm. Gray, turning around as he heard his name, was pleasantly surprised as Juvia's lips landed on his after he turned around. Juvia hadn't meant to do that, of course, but since it was happening...

Gray pulled into the kiss, and Juvia followed suit. The kiss deepened and deepened until they were breathless, and they separated. Both of their cheeks were flushed scarlet, and Gray said," So, what was it you needed, Juvia?"

"J-juvia..." She took a deep breath to balance her still deep breathing. " Juvia wanted to give Gray-sama a hug as a goodnight farewell."

"Well, I think we can both agree that a goodnight kiss is much better, right?" Gray said, and pecked her on the cheek. He smiled handsomely. "Goodnight, Juvia. I'll see you at the GMGs!"

"Goodnight, Gray-sama."

"Oh, and one more thing, Juvia. Call me Gray."

"G-gray...Goodnight, Gray!"

"I love you..." They both said quietly, more to themselves than to each other. They didn't hear each other, but they both knew it in their hearts to be true.

* * *

Ok! So, how'd you like it? I know it is kinda short, I'm tired as I'm writing this. But, if any of the 2 people who will ever read this want me to, I will make chapter 3 next week. Review if you want me to continue! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok! Melody233 posted a review on Chapter 2, and I said that if anyone did, I'd make another chapter. So, here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

* * *

After Gray had left, Juvia watched him walk away from the inn through her window. She had a smile on her face; she was very happy at what had conspired just then.

Yawning, Juvia changed into her pajamas. She felt sort of chilly, so she put on her fuzzy, light blue pajama bottoms with little snowflakes and raindrops sewn into them by none other than Juvia herself. She was actually very good at sewing; she had a lot of practice whenever she was little, since she had made so many of those little white dolls to keep her company.

Sighing, she put on the matching pajama shirt and went into her designated room. No one else from Fairy Tail B team was here yet, thankfully. They'd have seen her and Gray's kiss if they were.

There was a small viewing lacrima on a table in her room; she turned it on, not quite tired yet. It was tuned in to an anime, and at that specific moment, it showed a kiss scene very much like the one Juvia had just been in herself.

Blushing, Juvia took note that Gray was, in fact, her first kiss. She had dated Bora(the fake Salamander from episode 1) before, but they'd never kissed. She wondered if that meant that she was Gray's girlfriend now. She hoped Gray considered her as that, but it wasn't official, and Gray wasn't there for her to ask him about it.

She yawned, tired now that she was laying in her bed watching the viewing lacrima. Turning off the viewing lacrima, Juvia snuggled into the covers. She fell asleep quickly.

Outside of her inn window, Juvia could be seen (and heard; who knew Juvia snores?) breathing evenly by a mysterious figure.

_How lovely she looks, even when snoring. Heh... I can't wait until she wakes up in the morning to a breakfast in bed made by none other than me, Lyon!_

However, this mysterious figure, now revealed to be Lyon, had not seen Gray and Juvia kissing. He had seen Gray and Juvia sightseeing, and followed them back to Juvia's inn, but kept enough distance so that he only saw Gray leaving, and not them kissing.

Lyon opened the door, using his ice-make magic to create a key that fit into the lock. He knew from talking to Mirajane earlier that there was an extra room in their inn, so he went into the extra room and slept. Lyon had always been an early riser, thanks to Ul's training.

Meanwhile, Juvia dreamt about a little girl. She had dark purple hair, sort of like Romeo's, tied up into two pigtails with peach colored beads. She was a small child, and could have only been Asuka's age. Then, the dream scene changed, so that Gray could be seen next to Juvia, but the little girl stood between both of them. Julia realized with a shock that the little girl's hair was none other than a mix of hers and Gray's, and that the little girl had a face just like Juvia's. Juvia's eyes, her nose, Juvia's everything!

_Even my blood! _Juvia realized. This adorable little girl simply must be her and Gray's child. She had to be!

Juvia woke up to a knock on her bedroom door. She got out of bed to answer it, and was surprised to see Lyon, carrying a tray of eggs, bacon, and toast. There was a little girl with him, carrying a tray of butters and jams, presumably for the toast.

What surprised Juvia the most, however, was that this little girl was the one from her dream.

Juvia gasped upon eye contact with the little girl. She had Juvia's eyes. She was most definitely the girl from Juvia's dream.

The little girl, apparently just as shocked as Juvia was, dropped the tray she was carrying with a loud thud. The glass jars of jam and butter shattered, and some of the shards hit Juvia's bare feet.

"Oi! What in the world is up with you two? Do you know each other or something?" Lyon said, noticing their eye contact and the dropped tray. Looking at the glass, Lyon noticed that some of the shards had made contact with Juvia's bare feet. Gasping, Lyon said," Juvia! Are you all right? Your feet are bleeding!" Quickly, Lyon made multiple ice bandages, and then ran to get real ones.

Juvia hadn't noticed the glass in her feet, nor Lyon's ice bandages. She didn't feel the cold of the ice against the heat of her blood. All she noticed was the girl in front of her.

"Mommy?" The little girl said.

**Oh my! Cliffhanger! This was for you, Melody233! Hope you like how the story is going so far, I'm definitely going to keep going on with it. Sorry if it's short, but more is on the way!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys! Back with another chapter of Gruvia: At the GMGs! This first bit is Lyon's conversation with Mira (somebody asked personally to include that scene. Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I honestly never thought anyone would read my fanfics, much less review them!) So thank you all very much for your kindness and patience! Here's Chapter 4!**

Lyon was walking around town. It was the day before the GMGs, and he was sightseeing. He spotted a familiar looking white-haired maiden with a Fairy Tail emblem on her left thigh. She was wearing a swimsuit, for whatever reason.

"Hey! It's Mira, right?" The ice-make wizard asked.

"Yeah, that's me! You're Lyon from Lamia Scale, correct? You're competing in the Grand Magic Games?"

"Yeah, I'm totally gonna kick Gray's butt in the GMGs, and I'll impress Juvia-chan, too! That's what I call killing two birds with one stone…" Lyon's train of thought resembled that of Juvia's as he started fantasizing about a certain rain woman.

"Well then, Lyon, there just so happens to be a spare room at the inn where Juvia is staying…" Mira said, gesturing widely with her hands. From what Lyon could gather, Mira, the match-making demon, had a new plan in the works.

_Oh, great._ Lyon thought._ Here we go._

Mira told Lyon that he should make Juvia breakfast in bed, and then invite her out to go sightseeing after the GMGs. Then, Elfman came in, shouting something or other about manliness. He needed Mirajane to judge his manliness, or something. Lyon couldn't tell.

"Bye, Lyon! Good luck with you know what!" Mirajane called, looking over her shoulder and giving Lyon a wink.

_Great! Juvia is going to fall head over heels for me!_ Lyon thought giddily. _I'll have to thank Mirajane later._

…

Back to the Present ….

"Mommy?" the little girl said.

Juvia stared at the little girl. Then, upon being called 'mommy', Juvia's maternal sense took over. She scooped the little girl into her arms.

"Juvia doesn't understand this." Juvia said to this mysterious little girl. "But Juvia doesn't think that Juvia needs to understand right now. You are the small child from my dream, and that must mean something significant."

"Mommy…" the little girl whimpered. Juvia felt warm tears against her upper arm, where the girl's eyes would've been, if Juvia could see the girl's face. As if hearing Juvia's thoughts, the girl looked up at Juvia with tear-filled eyes, resembling her own.

"Mommy…"

"Come on, now. You know more words than that. Tell me your name, darling child. Juvia needs to know your name."

"You… you are most definitely my mother. She talked in third person most of the time, just like you do. My name… my name is Taimizu. Tsumetai mizu means 'cold water' in Japanese, so you named me 'tai-mizu'. Taimizu is my name." The little girl said, still sniffling.

"How interesting. Juvia supposes that Juvia and Gray are your parents, and that since Gray is cold and Juvia is made of water, we named you that."

"Yes. That is what you told me when I was smaller and asked what my name meant."

"Now, though, Juvia is confused. When did I tell you that? Where are you from? How are you here?" Juvia said, shaking her head. "Tell me, Taimizu. Is this a dream? Is this merely one of my delusions about my beloved Gray? Am I still lying in my bed, dreaming all of this?"

"No, Mommy. You are awake. And I am very much here, and I am very much you and Gray's little girl."

Then, Lyon burst in with a pack of bandages. He spotted Juvia and Taimizu in a tight embrace, but decided not to pay it any mind. Juvia's feet were still bledding, and a pool of scarlet was forming on the hard wood floor of the inn.

"Taimizu. I'm going to need you to get away from Juvia's feet, please. I need to wrap her cuts with these bandages."

Taimizu, noticing Juvia's bleeding feet for the first time, jumped back in horror.

"Mommy! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Lyon, help her!" Taimizu said, frantically jumping out of the way for Lyon the help Juvia.

"Taimizu, it's fine. It doesn't hurt. In fact, since my body is made of water, I quite frankly don't know why I let those glass shards cut me in the first place. It is my fault. I was too busy looking at you when you came in."

After apologizing again anyway, Taimizu helped Lyon bandage her mother's feet. When they were all done, Lyon decided that he had some questions to ask.

"What in the world is going on?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Gruvia: at the GMGs Chapter 5 ============================================================== Ok guys! Sorry if it's a little late, but here's chapter 4! The reason it's a little late is because I wrote two more chapters for this story and started on my second fanfic, but my first fanfic with NaLu. Then, as I was editing and adding onto all of those documents, my internet crashed and I lost all the files. So sorry if it's a little late! ============================================================== "What in the world is going on?!"

Juvia looked up at Lyon. He didn't look angry; he looked rather confused, and somewhat worried.

Lyon is probably worried about Juvia's feet. Juvia thought. But how can I explain to him how Tiamizu is here? I don't even know the whole story myself!

"It's time for me to explain. How old are you now, mommy?

"Juvia is 17."

"Have you gone on any dates with my daddy yet?"

"Yes, just yesterday evening I was with Gray."

"You were with that insolent ice mage? He doesn't deserve you Juvia! And what do you mean by 'daddy'?"Lyon ment to say it to himself, but both Tiamizu and Juvia heard it.

"Lyon. In the time where I am from, you are considered my uncle. I call you nee-san though, because I see you so often you are more like a big brother. When you came to the inn kitchen this morning asking for an assistant, I couldn't believe it was you. So, I didn't say anything. Please just listen, nee-san. Please, please try to understand this." Tiamizu teared up. This story was a hard one to tell, and Lyon being infatuated with Juvia wasn't helping her get through this.

Tiamizu took a deep breath. She looked over at Juvia, who was watching and listening intensely. "A year from now, mommy, you will still be happily dating daddy. There will be a grand festival after next year's Grand Magic Games, and that is when daddy proposes to you." At this, Juvia and Lyon gasped. Then again, how else would Tiamizu have been conceived?

Tiamizu continued. You get married about 5 months after the about a year after you are married, you are... Um.. How does one say that you... Um... Stay, per say, childless for that amount of time. Yes, you waited about a year to... Um.. Have a child." Tiamizu said, blushing. She knew how babies were made, since she had attended school and was ahead in her studies. She had to take classes a few years ahead of hers, she was such a genius. (That is also why her vocabulary is so large, for all you people wondering how she speaks so well for such a small child.)

"Then of course, I am born 9-10 months later, and you raise me until I am 9 years old. That... That is when... When everything went wrong." Tiamizu teared up, but couldn't stop the flow this time. She had been happy to tell them about Juvia's happy marriage and all, but what came afterwards was absolutely heart breaking.

"You once told me the story of a girl named Lisanna, mommy. About how she had died and then came back from the dead. You said that even though you hadn't know her when she 'died', you felt the greatest of emotions for her. You even wanted her for your partner in the S-class exams."

"You said you got to know her very well, and were saddened by just the thought that such a wonderful young lady had been gone for all that time. You told me that story when I was 8. Not long after, I had my 9th birthday party. You took me out to eat at my favorite sushi bar. It was my favorite because it was the same restaurant as the one in Crocus, where you and daddy had your first date. There was one built in Magnolia sometime between my birth and my 9th birthday, so you and daddy took me there. But, on the way there, something awful happened."

"The carriage we were riding in was powered by magic, and the driver was low on energy. He fainted as we were driving there, and the carriage crashed. Now you will know why I mentioned Lisanna. You, daddy and the carriage driver lived, but I..."

"You 'died', just like Lisanna, didn't you?" Juvia asked. Juvia had tears streaming down her face. Was this her future, or would it change since Tiamizu was here? Tiamizu nodded, to choked on tears to say anything. Lyon was taking all of this in. He didn't care anymore if it was Gray who was married to his beloved Juvia; all he cared about was getting to the bottom of this small child's story.

When Tiamizu recovered, Juvia asked her another question.

"If you died like Lisanna, how come you are here, in the time before you are even born?"

"That," Tiamizu said," is where my story differs from Lisanna's. When I died in the carriage wreck, I went to Edolas. But when I got there, I arrived at the time before magic was robbed from that world. I was in the time when it flourished."

"Likewise, when I got back from Edolas, I was in the time before I was born. But I will tell you how I got back, now. I was in Edolas for 3 years. In the time I was there, I learned magic. I am a water-make wizard. Not a rainwoman, and not an ice-make mage, but a cross between both. It was the only magic I allowed myself to learn, as a memorial of my parents."

"After I had learned quite a bit of water-make magic, the kingdom opened it's first Anima. As soon as I had learned all the water-make magic I could, the kingdom was running low on magic energy. The kingdom then opened the first Anima. When I realized which world they were taking magic from, I jumped into the Anima. I wanted so badly to be back home. Miraculously, I actually passed through the Anima without it being reversed. I guess that since you and daddy's counterpart were only my age at the time, the world was ready to put me back where I belonged. Then, when I arrived back in Earth-land, I hadn't been born yet. I asked the first person I saw what year it was. It was around 14 years before I was born, so I knew that it would be 12 years before you and daddy started dating. But, during the 2 years that you weren't dating, I looked all over for you. I had arrived back in Earth-land in Crocus, and I knew that that was where you met, so I stayed there for two years. I used the time to practice my magic. I realized soon after I arrived, though, that I was in a 6 year old's body. Even though I was at the age where none of the tragedy had happened, I retained all of my memories. And now... Here we are."

Everyone in the room was crying now. Juvia had started crying when Tiamizu told her about the carriage wreck, and Lyon had just started. Tiamizu had been crying since the carriage wreck part, too.

Then, a maid came in.

"Miss Juvia Lockser, somebody is here to see you-" the maid stopped when she saw them all crying on the ground. She saw Juvia's bandaged feet, Tiamizu in Juvia's arms, and Lyon crying a few feet away from them.

The maid went back downstairs to tell Juvia's raven-haired visitor that she might need some time.

"It looks as if her feet are cut, and she is holding a small child, who works here at the inn. I noticed that they look alike. There was also a white-haired man there-"

The raven-haired man had his attention caught at the mention if Juvia's feet being hurt, but at the mention of white-haired man, he walked past the maid.

"Where is Juvia's room? I think I know what is going on. I need to see her."

Gray didn't know what was going on. He just needed the maid to think so, so that he could get past her.

The maid told him that Juvia was in the second floor, room 3. Thanking the maid, Gray headed that way. When Gray walked in, Juvia looked up and motioned for Gray to come to her. She caught him in a tight embrace, with Tiamizu between them. Gray didn't know what had made her so emotional, or who this little girl between them was, but he understood that Juvia needs him. Lyon put a hand on Gray's back, but said nothing. Gray understood that Lyon hadn't done anything to hurt Juvia, which is what he though had happened. He just sat there, with Juvia and the small child in his arms, and Lyon behind him with a reassuring hand. ============================================================== Soooooo, how do you like the revelation of Tiamizu's past, eh? I hope you like it! I will try to post a chapter on time next week, and I will hopefully have my NaLu fanfic started for you guys. See you next time! ==============================================================


End file.
